gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 326 - Strange Happenings
Ch. 325 - What Happens In Vegas Ch. 327 - Cornered CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Lost in the Woods Travel to Journey Through The Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Journey Through The Woods 2. Rustic Treetop House Place 4 Tree House in the Garden 3. A Friend Indeed! Travel to Visions From Divine Paradox Find 6 differences in Visions From Divine Paradox 4. Cradle of Flowers Have 3 Flower’s Nest in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tree House to Level 2 5. Spirit of the Forest Return to The Cave Entrance Find 12 hidden objects in The Cave Entrance 6. Out of the Blue Travel to Tree House View Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Tree House View Time Warp 7. A Price Must Be Paid Travel to Imagination Is The Key Find 12 hidden objects in Imagination Is The Key 8. Press Rewind! Return to Rune Tree Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods 9. Sands of Time Travel to Through The Hourglass Time Loop Match 12 details in Through The Hourglass Time Loop 10. Floral Hatching Upgrade 1 Flower’s Nest to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tree House to Level 3 11. Out of the Ordinary Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 326 scenes Have 1 Peculiar Hourglass in the Garden 12. Complete Trees Elements Collection Collect the The Bouyant Tree and place it in your Garden. 13. Surreal Timepiece Upgrade 1 Peculiar Hourglass to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Flower’s Nest to Level 3 14. Odd Timer Upgrade 1 Peculiar Hourglass to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Peculiar Hourglass to Level 5 15. Build the Garden of Wonders Complete the Garden of Wonders Wonder 16. A Dreamer's Haven Upgrade the Garden of Wonders to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Journey Through The Woods Earn 2 stars in Journey Through The Woods! 3 Star Tree House View Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Tree House View Time Warp! 3 Star Imagination Is The Key Earn 3 stars in Imagination Is The Key! 3 Star Through The Hourglass Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Through The Hourglass Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 326 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 326 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 326 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Lost in the Woods Ch.326/S.1 - Journey Through The Woods Hi Agent! Forgive my despondency but I've been in a rut! The Beyond can do that to you! There is a myth about a forest that comes alive, where the trees and grass respond to your touch, and the grounds reverberate under your feet as though they might just open up! This occurs every full moon night. But that's not what's got me in a fix. i was approached for help with a rather sullen task! The chief of a tribe here told me his son has gone missing! Apparently, he ventured out deep into the woods and never returned. I suspect the boy got lost in that forest but I just can't find its entrance! I'm not sure if I believe in the myth but there was also a time I did not believe in time travel so I guess anything is possible! I may need your help Agent! This feels surreal as it is! Do you think Tessa will join us if I call her? She could use some getting away from all that has recently happened. Quest:A Friend Indeed! Ch.326/S.2 - Visions From Divine Paradox A message from Megan? Sounds urgent! Do you k now what this is about? Don't worry Megan. We'll find this breathing forest and that boy Let's start small and with baby steps. Tessa! I really appreciate your help! I know things have been hard for you but I admire how you don't let anything come in the way of your work. Listen. Unfortunate things happen. All we can do is learn from them and move on! Getting back to the issue in hand, was ths the last spot you searched at? Does something feel off to you? Now that you've mentioned... yes! Our mere presence here is causing a paradox! Give me a hand Agent! I appreciate the distracton! I needed an adventure to keep my mind off things anyway! No problemo! Anything for a friend! I'm glad you are finally finding the motivation to let go! Agent! I plan to get into the depths of Raymond's actions. But nobody else needs to know that. This stays between us! Quest:Spirit of the Forest Ch.183/S.1 - The Cave Entrance This is odd! Do you feel like you've been here before? That's it! That's the entrance to the forest! How can you be sure? That doesn't look like it will lead us to a forest. This forest is alive they say. Which means one can't enter through without experiencing something out of the ordinary. Plus feel it for yourself. I can sense the energy. It's the air of uncertainty and adventure! WOW! What is this place? I can feel somethng stirring deep within me. I feel as though we just entered a sacred space. Something feels very odd. I don't like this feeling! Turns out the myth is true! This forest is alive! I can sense it! Wow, what a beautiful time to be alive! This is not the time to be awestruck. We got a missing boy to find! I wonder where this forest's source of life is! Do you think it's a massive tree? Quest:Out of the Blue Ch.326/S.3 - Tree House View Time Warp As much as this all feels unreal I can't help but admire the beauty from up here. Does anything seem out of the blue to you? I don't see the boy anywhere! Keep you eyes peeled for any unusual activity! Tessa! What do you think lies out far there? I can sense the stir of an anomaly! MEGAN? Where are you? Are you okay? Um... ouch! What just happened? That Time Warp activated out of nowhere and somehow, it brought us to this village in the middle of the forest. I don't see anyone around. There seems to be no trace of life here! Quest:A Price Must Be Paid Ch.326/S.4 - Imagination Is The Key I think we just discovered an old and abandoned village! Let's look around! Is that food I smell? Oh my! And delicious it smells! That's unusual. Maybe there is someone around after all! Look like it's coming from that collage! Ummm... why do I see a fancy feast spread out in honor of absolutely no one in particular? Wow. It sure looks yummy! Do you think I can maybe have a bite? Don't touch anything! Something smells fishy! Do you hear music playing? AAAAAAAH! What is it? What happened? I... uh... I just saw the lost boy in the frame. He looks awfully still. I think we were too late. Wait just a second. There is something inscribed onto the walls. Help me clear the dust off! It says 'A price must be paid.' There is an Hourglass symbol inscribed next to it! Suddenly, I just want to get out of here! Come along! Quest:Press Rewind! Ch.179/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods This is serious. That message was left by The Hourglass Syndicate! The Hourglass what? You didn't hear? The Hourglass Syndicate is our nemesis organization. Enrique and Borgsworth recently discovered their existence! Ummm... being in the Beyond. I sure am missing out on a lot of action! Listen, we have to go back to that place! I think we can find a clue that will lead us to something! I am not going back in there! Who knows what they did to that poor boy! We'll have to rewind and go back in time to see what really happened! C'mon! Saddle up! We're taking the time machine into the past! Megan, you're coming whether you like it our not! Like I had option to begin with! I really hope we find something substantial. Our lives may be at rish but we have to gather a deeper understanding of this sinister society! Quest:Sands of Time Ch.326/S.5 - Through The Hourglass Time Loop Sit straight Agent! No sudden movements! It's time to observe. There's the boy! He looks excited about the food. Do you think he's going to take a bite? Who are those people? What's happening? Why are they taking him away? The right question is where are they taking him! Come on! Let's follow! They went right into the hourglass! Did I see them use sand as a medium to travel? That explains it! It's the "Hourglass" Syndicate! It couldn't be more obvious! I don't think we're on the same page! What do you mean? While we use time crystals for fuel, they use sand as the medium! The Hourglass Syndicate has the boy! I'm pretty sure they plan on turning him into one of them. This couldn't be more unfortunate. We were too late... Come on! Let's leave. There is nothing more we can do here.